Back for Revenge
by BaneofPigs
Summary: Confusion, hurt, utter contempt for his 'friends'. That was what Ash felt when they betrayed him. Shunned him out, and ignored his pleas of innocence. That was a year ago. Now, a mysterious trainer appears in the Sinnoh League championship, only he's not there to win.
1. Chapter 1:Betrayed

**Hello, everyone! I wanted to try writing a fanfiction story, and this is my first time, so please be lenient to me! I'm only just trying to be a better writer, and I would appreciate any criticism! Sorry if the summary is bad, my summaries suck.**

**Disclaimer: Contains blood and uncomfortable subjects.**

**Edit: 9/16/2014. Changed a little bit of some parts cause I felt like they could've been better, but no major changes!**

* * *

''Pikachu is unable to battle!'' The microphone blared across the pitch, drowned by the sounds of spectators roaring with approval. ''Tobias is the winner!''

Ash merely stood there in shock, as Tobias waved at the crowd in appreciation. He smiled at Ash, and Ash smiled back. He picked up the fainted Pikachu, and caressed it lightly. ''You did your best, Pikachu. And that's all I ever wanted of you.''

''Pika.''

''Atta boy,'' He walked to Tobias, who was still waving at the crowd fervently. ''You were really tough, Tobias!'' Ash held up a hand.

''Hmm?'' He turned irritably to Ash, then tutted disapprovingly. ''Ah yes, well thank you Ash,'' He took Ash's hand and shook it. ''Don't worry about your failure! I'm _sure_ you're going to win the next time!'' He sneered.

Ash didn't realize Tobias' meaning, and just saluted him earnestly. ''The next time we meet, I'll beat you, and I'll be sure to keep trying! And I won't quit until I beat you!''

''What have I done to this poor boy's future,'' Tobias muttered, then noticed Ash staring at him curiously. ''I mean, I'm sure you can beat me one day!''

''Oh, my friends are going!'' Ash said, noticing Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Paul, Drew and Serena walk off the arena seats into the lobby. ''Bye!'' He ran off after them, waving to Tobias as he disappeared down the winding tunnel that lead to the main tower.

Tobias shook his head solemnly. He was never going to forgive himself for wasting that pitiful child's life away. The boy's never going to come close to beating him.

* * *

''Wait up, guys!'' Ash called his friends, and they stopped suddenly, as if they were shocked that Ash was even here.

Drew was the first to turn around. ''Ash!'' He said through gritted teeth. ''We weren't expecting you here so quickly.''

Ash clicked his heels proudly. ''Of course I was here so quickly! I just came in the top fourth of a major conference! I gotta share the joy with my friends!''

''Friends. Right,'' Brock was trying hard to keep a straight face. Paul just stared at Ash soullessly, while the girls all blushed after seeing him.

''Uh, I need to use the bathroom!'' Ash looked at his pants, and started jumping up and down. ''I really need to, sorry! I'll be back in a flash!'' He disappeared in a cloud of anime smoke and rushed into the boy's cubicle.

Paul coughed loudly. ''Cafeteria?''

''Cafeteria.'' Brock agreed. ''I need a cup of coffee.''

''You can say that again.'' Drew muttered. ''Why isn't there any collateral damage at all?''

* * *

''Sweet relief!'' Ash groaned in satisfaction, and proceeded to zip up his jeans. But from inside his cubicle, he heard the sound of voices.

''Hey, you saw that fight with Tobias and Ketchum?''

Ash smiled. He was famous now!

''Yeah, I did. How'd that kid get in the prelims anyway? His style of battling is so random, I'd bet my money on a slot machine instead.''

''You're asking me? I'm pretty sure he bribed the trainers to let him.''

Ash felt a surge of anger. How dare they slander his name?!

''He must be filthy rich. There's like, 15 trainers that he battled to be in the top 4.''

''Heck, with that money, I could buy an entire casino!''

The two people laughed and exited the toilet, leaving Ash alone in shame and fury. ''I didn't bribe them! I didn't!'' He sobbed to himself.

At least his friends believed in him...right?

* * *

Ash walked out of the toilet, head hung low. He wouldn't meet anybody's gaze, too troubled by the two people's conversation back there. Was he really that lucky to enter the finals? Did he deserve to be the top four in the League?

He pushed open the doors of the restaurant dejectedly, then perked up when he saw his friends in a giant big table. And there was still one seat left! Ash was about to walk there, when a sandy haired girl Ash knew as Cynthia waltzed in on them and sat at Ash's seat. His. Seat! Ash was about to walk there and give Cynthia a piece of his mind, but decided against it and crouched behind a table, grabbing a rolled up newspaper and pretending to sift through the contents.

''Awesome Cynthia, now we have a reason to reject that Lame-O,'' Brock said casually, folding his arms behind his back.

Cynthia turned to him, unusually quiet and brooding. ''Ash...he's evil!''

Everyone stared at her curiously, except for Paul. ''He's not like that!'' Dawn said. The rest of the girls nodded too, confused by the sudden news.

''He tried to rape me,'' Cynthia whispered, tears in her eyes, and everyone gasped. ''He almost did too, if Paul didn't come and save me.''

Paul nodded. ''I found her screaming for help, with Ash trying to pull off her clothes.''

''That's not...it's not him!'' May cried, wiping away tears. ''He's not like that!''

''He is.'' Paul suddenly said, which took everyone by surprise. He stood up, and swept his gaze across them. ''Stop believing in his acts of honesty. Can any of you say for sure he won't do it?''

He let that question digest in their heads. Ash sucked in a breath; he would NOT do anything like that! Why can't they see it?

''The Ash we know was lost when he lost that Unova league championships,'' Paul said coldly. ''He's gone.''

''But still,'' Serena said, unsure of whether what she heard was real, ''It's not like him to do something like that!''

''I thought so too.'' Cythnia said without meeting her gaze. ''But that changed when he...he tried to...'' She couldn't finish that sentence and sobbed into Drew's shoulder.

''That's terrible!'' Drew shook his head, and patted Cynthia's hand sympathetically. ''What's wrong with Ash?''

Ash felt like tearing apart the paper, and wrestling Drew to the ground. But against all of them, he knew he had no chance, and decided to lie low for a bit longer.

''I can't believe he'd do something like this.'' May said. ''He was my idol!''

''He was mine too,'' Cynthia sobbed. ''But...but...'' She continued crying.

''I didn't do it!'' Ash shot up from his table, startling the girls. ''I swear!''

''You got the nerve to show up here, after what you did?!'' Drew said angrily, shoving Ash back. ''You don't deserve to be here!''

Ash staggered back, and looked at them in anguish. The girls were all huddled behind Drew, and Brock was shaking his head disapprovingly. Cynthia was sobbing on Paul's shoulder now, and he glared at me.

''Fine. If that's how you all see me, then so be it!'' Ash declared, throwing his cap down. ''I thought you all had more trust in me. I thought we were friends!''

''Ash, wait-'' May timidly walked in front of Drew, placing a hand on Ash's chest. ''I believe you.''

''Thanks,'' His eyes softened. ''But they don't.'' He gazed at the group now, the people he once called 'friends'. Now they just stared at him with a mixture of emotions: shock, disappointment, anger. ''Mark my words when I say I didn't do it. You're all going to be sorry one day, when you realize Ash Ketchum was innocent all along.''

''Go and rape someone else, Ketchum.'' Paul said, and Ash stormed out of the tower.

* * *

''I didn't do that to Cynthia. I didn't!'' Ash said to himself over and over again. ''Why can't they believe me?''

''_Because they're not your friends._'' A voice suddenly said, and Ash stumbled to the ground. He back up to a tree, cowering. ''H-Hello? Who's there!''

''_Ash Ketchum. Do you want to be powerful_?''

''Huh?'' Ash said. He never really thought much about being powerful, especially after the incident today.

''_What if I told you, you can be more powerful than Tobias? More powerful than anyone, and able to take revenge on the people that smeared your name._''

Ash stood up angrily. ''I'm not going to fall for it! I'm not going to betray my friends!''

"_Will they return the favor? Be smart for once, Ash Ketchum. Your friends sold you out, turned their backs on you because of a simple plea from Cynthia and a word from Paul._''

''A word from Paul...a word from Paul!'' Ash said to himself, ''That little b-''

''_Save your anger. He didn't do it_.''

''W-Wha?!''

''_It doesn't matter. What matters now is that you want revenge. I can feel this rage, ferocious and thirsty for blood, boiling in your bloodstream. Forget your friends. Do you want to have unlimited power to exact your revenge? To repay what they did to you tenfold?''_

Ash stared at the ground. He'd been with his friends for years, struggling against the hardest of challenges, thwarting Team Rocket's plants together, for years they stood side by side. All shattered by a single accusation. He wanted revenge. He didn't see the world as black and white now, just red; a torrent of anger, contempt, and sworn vengeance against the people he once would love to fight in a Pokemon battle.

''I do.''

* * *

**So unoriginal, the story plot. But I tried, and I'm pleased with the outcome?**

**How did I fare? Was it good?**


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening

**First off, I want to thank you people for actually liking my fanfic. Wasn't really expecting that, so I love you guys, and I saw someone do some kind of review corner, so here's mine!**

**muzafarmansoor97, midnightrebellion86, Red Alfa- Thank you!**

**Patriot-112- I agree, the concept of rape is really...yeah, but I couldn't think of any other way that would make Ash's friends hate him. Even more.**

**Razzorow- Erm, Cynthia is the victim, if you don't know, but as much as I want Ash to completely tear down a competition to pieces-god knows he needs one- he will not have any legendarys. And Ash will not have Arceus, Zyonzillia.**

**Advancedlover- I dunno, if people want it, then i'm up for it.**

**Once again, thank you all, and please review!**

* * *

They call themselves The Brotherhood.

It used to be called Team Rocket, but after Giovanni took over the place from those blundering idiots and that talking Meowth, he renamed it; saw fit that it would be renamed, and given a proper title. Pretty ironic, since Giovanni isn't the kind of person to be making blood brother relationships with anyone.

Except for one person.

Why he convinced Ash to join The Brotherhood twelve months ago, Giovanni will never know. Was it because he saw that Ash was alone, and hated his friends, vowing revenge? Or was it because he thought the little brat was weak; unable to get up after a severe blow, easily swayed by his emotions and clouded by his sense of anger? That he was easy to reel in?

Oh, how wrong he was. He coughed up a spit of phlegm, and slumped on the wall. This was his life now, having a swig of rum every night, drinking his problems away. He had naught a nickel to his name, only the clothes on his back, and this place. This overgrown, flea-infested pile of rubble.

An abandoned Brotherhood base.

Just like every night, he would lie down on his bed, and take a bottle to his dreams. This base definitely had more than enough for him, and the only comfort he felt tonight was the steady rhythm of waves lapping on the beach, crashing its banks on the quays, and the rotting boats that filled the harbor to its rim.

The harbor that he used to own.

Tonight was especially brutal; he had lost in a game of dices earlier with a bunch of teenage hooligans, and they beat him up when he refused to pay. He snorted at the recurring scene of him whimpering under the teenagers' fierce blows, and then leaving him to his demise. If he was still the Brotherhood's leader, he would have clapped all of them in diamond chains and pour boiling lava over them until they cook alive. But he's not now. His hand clenched on the empty bottle, and he hurled it against the wall. It shattered with a deafening clang, and sent shards spraying around his bed.

''Ash. Ketchum.'' He gritted his teeth. ''I hoped you had fun groping around my life, and making it a wreck. I suppose you think you're superior to everybody else now, yes?'' He cackled with laughter, undeterred by the fact that he was talking to nothing.

''Watch your back, Ash Ketchum. I made you a commander of my organisation, and you rose quickly in ranks, unburdened by mercy or restraint. I watched you plot your revenge against the ones you used to love, and I saw you waiting patiently for the chance to quench your vengeance.'' He rested his weary legs on the bed, ignoring its whining. He turned on his side to gaze at the only thing Ash Ketchum allowed him to keep after being banished.

A Pokemon League Expo hat. Ash's...Pokemon League Expo hat. Giovanni still did not understand why Ash gave it to him; after all, it was his first hat, and he used to boast to the former Brotherhood leader that he had to send a million postcards to win the hat. Which, at the time Giovanni thought was utterly useless, but as he slowly turned over the red and white hat, on his bed, inside a cargo box on a floating harbor, he thought that the hat had to have some sort of sentimental value to Ash.

So why did he discard it?

* * *

''Ready bud?'' Ash whispered to his furry yellow friend, occupying the most of his jacket.

''Pika!'' The reply was short and clipped, as if Pikachu was getting tired of Ash's constant queries.

Ash chuckled faintly. ''Of course bud,'' He stepped forward, making sure he was as normal as possible, and approached the receptionist counter. The place looked gorgeous, with a marble water fountain at the sides, encrusted swords lining the walls of the bank, a nice diamond chandelier to top it off, and the chick at the counter was a nice bonus.

All this money, and they couldn't install CCTVs. Typical of the upper class, Ash thought. He shuffled closer, making sure that Pikachu wasn't scratching against his chest, and elbowed the counter.

''Good morning sir,'' The chick greeted cheerfully, and Ash's eyes boggled at the size of her...cough. ''How may I help you?''

''You can help me get excited,'' Ash said wryly; he never was much of a charm speaker. ''Excited to leave this place, I mean.''

''Oh.'' Her voice was small and quiet, and Ash thought she was new to the job. Much easier, then.

''Just kidding,'' He chuckled, discreetly tapping on the side of his jacket; the mic that connected him to the rest of his teammates. ''I was just wondering if your services are...exceptional. I've heard many praises, but I don't believe any.''

The woman huffed and crossed her arms, showing of the name tag that stuck to her shirt: 'Jaina Summers'. It was also showing off something else, but Ash was trying hard not to think about that at the moment.

That does not imply that he thinks about them anywhere else.

''Of course this place is the best bank you've ever met in your entire life!'' She said proudly, waving a hand around the room. ''Just look at this beautifully ornate plastic flower!'' She held up a potted rose.

''That's a real flower.''

''Same thing. Anyway!'' She clapped her hands together. ''This bank is guaranteed one hundred percent sub-standard!''

Ash felt a small vibration in his jacket, and he knew that Pikachu had fallen asleep. Ash couldn't blame the small rodent; he would be sleeping right now if it wasn't for the task at hand.

He leaned closer, pretending to look around the room fervently, then asked the million dollar question. ''I'm looking for someone.''

''Is it me?'' She asked.

''No. But you are just as important as my target!'' Ash replied, and Jaina giggled.

''Well, if you're not looking for me, then who are you looking for?''

Ash smiled deviously. ''Your brother. Brock Summers.''

* * *

Brock whistled merrily, twirling about in his shoes; he had just gone and asked May out on a date, and she said maybe! May's been really uptight and quiet ever since Ash...left, and Brock decided to spice up her life, and his. He stepped in front of his humble bank, remembering when he inherited it from his dad after he died. It had grown so much since then, and Brock was ready to step in and greet his favorite sister!

He pushed open the doors, and saw that everything was pitch black. ''Jaina? Don't try to prank me, it lost its touch after the hundredth attempt.''

When no reply came, Brock got increasingly worried. He pushed open the main lobby door, past the 'Employers only' room, and into the receptionist counter, and he choked back a gasp.

''Jaina!''He crouched down to the dying sister, clasping her hand tightly. ''What happened!''

She sputtered out blood, and beckoned Brock to lean in closer. The latter complied, and Jaina whispered ''Someone...wanted...to look...for you. He...he tortured me after...I...I'' She coughed, and wheezed.

''Easy, easy.'' Brock gently reassured her, pressing his palm against her back. ''Take it slowly.''

''I...refused to tell...but...but...he didn't give up...he used his Pokemon...and kept trying to...make me...'' Her voice trailed off, and Brock knew it was a matter of minutes before she made her last breath.

''Jaina...I love you.'' He pressed her hand to his cheek. ''I'll go down to the depths of hell to save you. I'll sacrifice an eye if it means you're safe. Now please...please tell me the bast! #$ that did this to you; he won't see another day.''

''No...no.'' She managed to say, before coughing up another mouthful of blood. ''Too...strong. Promise me...you're not going to get revenge.''

''I promise.'' He assured. ''But there's one thing I want to know before you leave. Who was the guy's Pokemon?''

''A...a Pikachu.'' She whispered to his ear, before falling limply on his lap.

He cried. He shed tears, and let them spill down his cheeks. He'd lost a loved one, and he had a dreaded feeling that Jaina isn't going to be the last. He stood up, knowing what to do, and grabbed the phone, dialing a number he knew by heart.

''Hmm?'' A voice asked sleepily. ''Brock? What happened? Why are you calling so late at night?''

''Something's up.'' Brock said grimly. ''Jaina's dead. And Ash killed her.''

There was a gasp on the receiving end, followed by a sigh. ''What do we do, Brock? I'm scared!''

''Call the others, and meet me at the Marble Pavilion.'' Brock replied. ''Jaina's not going to be the last. We need to group together. And I have a plan.''

* * *

Cynthia looked at her phone; it read ''Ash is alive, and he killed Jaina. Quickly meet at the Marble Pavilion! Brock has a plan!''

She replied, ''Ok!'', and quickly set off in the direction of the Town Square. She took the overgrown forest path, simply because it was the fastest way to get there. It was said to be haunted, but Cynthia didn't care. She wanted to be safe.

Suddenly, a shadow stepped in front of her, and she stopped, her heart ramming into her ribs. Was it true? Do ghosts really exist?

The figure turned to her, and she couldn't see anything, other than the fact that it was completely hidden because of the black hood, and that it was completely draped in black clothing. It drifted to her, and she stumbled back to a tree, squealing.

''It's just me.'' The figure said, and Cynthia relaxed.

''You nearly scared me!'' She snapped, then saw the small glint of an object underneath its robes. ''...What's that?''

''I take it you know Ash is alive.''

She nodded slowly. ''I wish he died! He...he raped...he...''

''He didn't.'' Cynthia could feel the figure smile deviously. ''I just paid someone to pose as him. You wouldn't believe how easy it was to frame him, since you were so sure it was him.''

Cynthia's heart leaped; they'd been deceived for a year?! What happened to Ash?

''You won't get away with this!'' She cried. ''I'm going to tell every-''

''Too late.'' The knife gleamed in the air before it impaled Cynthia, and all she could think was, how did she not see this coming? Why didn't it occur to her that the perpetrator would be the person in front of her?!

''Goodbye, Cynthia.'' The figure smiled, and disappeared into the shadows. Quickly, Cynthia dipped her finger in the wound, wincing at the searing pain, and started scribbling away at the tree behind her. Her consciousness was slowly fading, and she pleaded to Arceus to have enough will left to write what she needed.

She didn't get to find out. The darkness seeped into her vision, and engulfed her whole.

* * *

''Well, we got shit.'' Ash conceded, walking back to the Brotherhood headquarters. ''Jaina was completely useless.''

''Pika Pika?'' His Pikachu asked worriedly, and Ash knew what it was trying to say.

''For your info, Pikachu, she was still alive the last time I saw her. I mean, come on, all you did was a few Discharges, nothing else! She'll barely survive, but she still alive!'' Ash scoffed.

''Pika Pi.'' The Pikachu gave a deadpan expression. Ash chuckled, and made his way through the winding path.

''Ash, I picked up something.'' It was James, Ash's former annoying Team Rocket Rival, and now full time assistant Radioman. ''You'll want to see this.''

''What is it?''

''Text messages. Your 'friends' are meeting at the Marble Pavilion.'' James replied.

Ash gritted his teeth. ''Come on Pikachu, let's take a detour. I'd want to see how my old buddies are doing. James, don't expect me to come back tonight. Set up the plan tomorrow.''

''Roger!'' And the speaker went flat. Ash looked at his Pikachu, and saw that it had the same grim, determined expression as him. It had gone through the same feeling of betrayal as Ash, and had nothing left in its heart but limitless vehemence, just like Ash.

''I can reach the place in five minutes.''

Pikachu held up its paws and showed three fingers.

''You're on.''

* * *

**Started out writing like a boss, then degenerated to writing one liners. Such is the prowess of BaneofPigs.**

**Two deaths in one chapter. Wonder if I should actually make this M rated?**


	3. Chapter 3:Double-Wronged

**Hello, everybody, and welcome back to my third chapter of this story! I am sorry I can only post a chapter every 5-6 days, my schedule is soo tight...I FEELZ SO UH-SHAMED. 2K WORD CHAPTER PER 6 DAYS. WHAT KIND OF PERSON AM I...**

**And now onto our review corner!**

**AdvancedLover: I'm so sorry! I didn't know they were like brothers and sisters! Well, can't change it now, but I'm so sorry!**

**bondinglucario: I didn't want to include so much violence in my story, so I'm sorry I didn't explain the abuse part! Welp, just use your imagination!**

**muzafarmansoor97: I have no idea how to end this story. I just think of what will happen next chapter, and type it. Which leaves room for a lot of imagination!**

**W.R. Winters: I might...just might put up a poll in the future to ask who would be together with Ash, I'm not sure yet. But thanks for reading!**

**Razzorow The Great Madman: Great idea! I'll just edit the first chapter to include a disclaimer! But I'm soooo lazy...thanks for reading anyway!**

**Red Alfa: Thanks, I'll put up a disclaimer in my first chapter...in 2024 or something...so lazy...**

**SuperGV88: Thanks for reading, and I appreciate the shout-out! But...do you mean I can easily make Pokemon die? Sorry, I don't really understand you, please don't hurt me, master!**

**And onward with the chapter!**

* * *

Brock shuffled as fast as his feet could let him. He was still reeling with shock from Jaina's death, but he knew he had to go on. He had to protect his friends. He reached a crossroads, and took a turn to the forest. The spooky tales of ghosts and hauntings scared him as a child, but it was the fastest way to the Pavilion.

Suddenly, he spotted a figure lying against a tree. It was wearing a black jacket, and a fluffy black collar...with blonde hair?!

''Cynthia!'' He yelled, bursting into a sprint, and kneeled over her, wanting to touch the oozing wound on her chest so much, and he hurriedly took a handkerchief out of his pocket.

''Stay with me!'' He grabbed Cynthia's hand, feeling the cold, clammy skin rub against his fingers, and pushed away the dreaded feeling that he felt in his stomach. ''You gotta be alive! Come on, be alive!''

He didn't want to feel for her pulse, for fear of feeling not the steady beating of pumping blood, but the silence and stillness of death. He propped her into a lying position, and pressed the handkerchief onto the wound. It had stopped bleeding, but Brock wanted to do something, anything at all, to distract himself, from the absolute truth. The truth that she was no longer breathing.

''Cynthia...no!'' He sobbed quietly into her chest. ''You were so young! I looked up to you, as a friend, and a buddy! Who...who could have done this?!''

He let the limp body fall into the ground, and wiped away the tears that ran down his cheeks. When he opened them, however, he saw some bloodstains on the tree, only these didn't look random. They looked like they were written down! He inched closer to these strange symbols.

'' 'Ash didn't do it. It was...' '' Brock read aloud, then realized that Cynthia must have written it down when she was dying. He moved closer to it, trying to find the last word that she tried to write.

''...l?"

* * *

Ash clutched the green vial in his hand. He remembered it all too well; it was a gift from Giovanni. He closed his eyes as he replayed the scene over and over again in his head.

_''Take this, Ash Ketchum.'' Giovanni passed the boy a small test tube filled to the brim with a greenish glowing liquid, capped by a wooden cork. ''This will grant you unlimited power.''_

_Ash took the potion from him gingerly. ''Is this some kind of steroids?''_

_''Oh, no!'' Giovanni sounded hurt, and Ash inwardly winced. ''Don't compare my greatest creation with a flimsy self-proclaimed by-product.''_

_Ash had no idea what Giovanni meant, so he just nodded his head solemnly. ''Sorry.''_

_''Drink this, and your entire team of Pokemon will be infinitely more powerful. Enough to crush your 'friends' under the heel of your boot!'' Giovanni cackled with mad laughter, and Ash subtly took a half-step back. ''But everything has a price. You take that vial, and you will lose all your memories.''_

_''All?''_

_''All.''_

_''Then I'm never going to take it,'' Ash said firmly, pocketing the deadly potion. It seemed impossible, but Ash felt that his pants were a hundred times heavier. He tightened his belt before Giovanni continued, ''You will need to use it one day, Ash Ketchum. And you will thank me for it.''_

_Ash didn't like that Giovanni sounded so sure of that, and he quickly made up an excuse to go away. When he was out of Giovanni's sight, he swore to himself that he would never use it._

Now, as he twirled the green vial, he wondered if it wasn't such a bad idea to lose your memory. At least he can walk around so innocently, blissfully unaware of what he has done in his past memory. He suddenly snapped back to reality; Pikachu was beating him! He quickly shoved the potion down his pocket and ran through the empty streets, illuminated by the dim light of streetlamps.

Suddenly, he stopped. And heard sobbing. He inched closer to the source, which was behind a tree, and pressed his back against the woody bark.

It sounded like the sobbing came from a small boy, and to Ash, it just seemed like the boy was lost. He really wanted to go; Pikachu was beating him by a mile, but he couldn't leave the boy alone, here. He slowly walked around the tree, and sure enough, there was a little boy quietly sobbing. He had spectacles that were too big for his eyes, and wore a green shirt, and brown khaki pants. Ash crouched to get a better view of the boy.

''Hey,'' He said softly, so as not to scare the poor child. The boy whimpered and jumped a little further away from Ash. ''It's okay, I won't bite!'' Ash dug into his pocket and pulled out a special treat he always gave to Pikachu when it was sad.

''Here, have a chocolate bar!'' Ash pushed the chocolate into the boy's hands, and he took them quietly, chewing on the bar.

''Why are you here, all alone? It's dangerous here, for someone like you.'' Ash placed a hand on his shoulder, and he sniffed.

''I...I lost my big sister! I just wanted to play, and I told myself I won't go far, but I couldn't help it!'' He burst into tears, and Ash quickly hugged him.

''It's okay!'' Ash cooed, gently ruffling the smaller boy's hair. ''What's your name? Who's your big sister?''

''I-I'm Max!'' He said, and Ash stiffened. ''My big sister's-''

''May.'' Ash finished, and Max stared at him with renewed awe. ''You know her?''

''I should.'' Ash said quietly. ''I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum.''

Max's eyes widened like saucers. ''WOW! You're the Ash Ketchum? The one that made it all the way to fourth spot in last year's league?''

Ash nodded solemnly, and Max gave a whoop of joy. ''Wow, you're like my number one idol! You were all like ''Eat my thunderbolt!'' and your Pokemon were like ''Pew pew pew!'' and it was just so amazing and awesome!''

Ash smiled. It seemed ironic to him that May's brother idolized him, while May herself...well, Ash hasn't been in frequent contact with her.

Ash stood up, and extended a hand. ''Come on. I'll bring you to your big sister, May.''

''Really? Thanks!'' Max took it, and Ash hauled him to his back, and sprinted after the Pavilion, with Max riding him piggyback style.

* * *

Brock absent-mindedly walked to the Pavilion. He was already in the main street, and some homeless people were giving him odd looks. It was probably because of the fact that he was completely soaked in blood, but Brock was too hooked up with Cynthia's last message to think of anything else.

What was she trying to say? Ash didn't rape her? If not, then who? 'l'? Is it someone he knows? Or maybe it was someone he will meet in the future? As Brock went down the sidewalk, he tried to think of some names that begin with 'l'. Lily? Lester? Lynthia?

Well, maybe not Lynthia, but Brock was determined to find out this 'l' person, and give them a piece of his mind. He strode past the traffic lights and quickly headed for the Marble Pavilion, which was smack dab in the middle of the city. He walked into an coliseum-like structure, with the floor covered in fine glass crystals. May, Drew, Paul, Dawn and Serena were already in the middle, whispering in frantic voices.

''Brock!'' May suddenly cried, and ran up to hug him. ''Are you all right? You're covered in blood!''

''I noticed,'' Brock smiled weakly, then pulled a marble chair to him, sitting down. ''I asked everyone to come here, because-''

''Ash is alive.'' Drew said vehemently. ''And he's come back after all this time, to kill us off one by one.''

''But why would he do that?'' Dawn was clutching May's hand with a death grip. ''He's not like that!''

''Remember Cynthia?'' Drew retorted angrily. ''He wasn't like that either, hmm?''

''I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding!'' Serena argued. ''He's not like this!''

''How do you know?'' Paul demanded, slamming his fist onto the wall. ''He is evil!''

May sighed at them; this was once a circle of friendship and care and trust, now everyone is arguing about Ash. She sat down, and saw that Brock was resting his chin on his hands, staring at the ground like he was in deep thought.

''Brock? What's on your mind?'' May gently shook him. He grunted, and let out a deep sigh.

''Ash didn't do anything. He was set up.''

''What?!'' May reeled back from the sudden news. ''W-who did it, then?''

''I don't know. But he or she starts with the letter 'l'.'' Brock went back into heavy thinking pose. ''I'm trying to think of anyone we know that starts with 'l'.''

''Wait...so if Ash isn't the culprit, then he's innocent!'' May said excitedly. ''We can forgive him and reunite our long lost friendship and-''

''Ash still killed Jaina.'' Brock tucked his head into his arms. ''She was my favorite sister. She was my only...sister.''

''I...I'm sorry.'' May couldn't think of any way to help Brock, so all she could do was pat his shoulder affectionately. ''But I'm sure Ash didn't mean it, and if we really thought about it, we could-''

''ASH KILLED MY SISTER, MAY!'' Brock stood up from his seat, startling everyone into silence. He turned to May, anger burning in his eyes. ''HE KILLED HER! I LOVED HER, MAY! WE SHARED THE SAME ROOM, WE SHARED THE SAME HOUSE, WE SHARED EVERYTHING!''

Everyone jumped back by his sudden outburst, and he sighed, slumping on his chair. ''I remember once, we were too poor to eat. I only had half of a bun left, and I was starving for three days. But I gave the bun to her, because I wanted what's best for her, and I wanted so much to see her grow up and get married, start a family, and raise up kids.'' A single tear slid out of his eye. It traveled down his neck, and stained his collar. ''I wanted to do so much...I even prepared the prank I was gonna give to her future husband...now it's all gone.''

Everyone gave him sad, sympathetic looks, and some of the girls proceeded to pat his back. He just stared at the ground, silent as a rock, and empty as a shell. May wanted to hug him, but he sounded so sad about Jaina, she wanted to kick herself for even mentioning the remote possibility of forgiving Ash.

''Okay, Pikachu, you got me,'' A voice suddenly said, and a familiar black-haired boy stepped out into the Pavilion, accompanied by Max.

''YOU!'' Brock stood up, glaring at Ash vehemently. ''GIVE ME BACK JAINA!''

* * *

Ash was confused; Jaina was alive, isn't she?

''GIVE ME BACK JAINA!'' Brock screamed, and charged at Ash. Luckily, Drew and Paul restrained him, but Ash could not help but take a step backward.

''Jaina's alive, right?'' Ash called out nervously.

''NO!'' Brock yelled. ''YOU KILLED HER!''

''What? No!'' Ash objected. ''I didn't do anything!''

''Twenty four hours ago, you came by to my bank, didn't you.'' Brock growled.

Ash nodded slowly.

''And during that time, you saw my sister Jaina, didn't you?''

Ash nodded again, but quickly shook his head. ''But I didn't kill her!''

''LIES!'' Brock screamed. ''Give me back Jaina!''

''I swear, I didn't kill her!'' Ash raised a hand in the air. ''Let god be my witness!''

''Ash, what's going on?'' Max cowered behind Ash, nervously shaking his arm. ''I'm scared! Why are you all shouting!''

''What does god have to say about that?'' Drew looked at Max. ''Kidnapping? You disgust me, Ash.''

Ash momentarily stood stunned at his words, then realized that he had waltzed in on them with Max at his side, and now he was hiding behind Ash. Which did not help him that much.

''Wait, wait!'' Ash put up both hands. ''I can explain!''

''Don't.'' Paul walked up to Ash. ''You've explained enough. I mean, rape is one thing, but kidnapping a mere child?''

Ash suddenly felt a flare of indignation bubble inside him, and he resisted the urge to punch Paul to death. His pocket vibrated slightly, reminding Ash of the green potion Giovanni gave him. His hand instinctively reached inside his pocket, clenching the vial.

''Girls, you have to believe me!'' Ash pleaded to them, while Max was holding Ash's arms. ''It isn't...this isn't what it seems!''

''I...'' May was trying hard to believe Ash, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe he wasn't doing anything evil.

''Enough talking, Ash. You've already killed more than enough.'' Brock said, standing up. ''Cynthia will be your last victim.''

Everyone gasped; apparently it was news to them. ''Cynthia's dead?'' Ash demanded. ''What happened?''

''Don't act all innocent!'' Drew accused. ''You killed her, just like you killed Jaina. You just won't stop, won't you?''

''For the last time, I did not kill anyone!'' Ash felt like tearing his hair out.

''Stop.'' Brock help up a hand. ''I won't let you take Max's life too. Even if I have to use my Pokemon.''

''Wait a minute, you can't seriously expect me to believe that you're going to use Pokemon against me-'' Ash began, but Brock had already thrown out his entire team of Pokemon. Drew and Paul were throwing out their Pokemon too, and the girls were scrambling in their pockets for their Pokeballs.

_This is bad, _Ash thought. _I can't win against this number of Pokemon._

He grabbed Max, and pulled him to his chest. ''Don't make any move! Or Max gets it!''

Brock stepped forward, but May pulled him back. ''No! He's my brother!''

Ash felt so bad that he was using Max to escape, especially after being his idol, but he had to get to the bottom of this. His friends were being manipulated, and he had to get to the cause of it. He slowly inched closer to the exit, and his friends all followed suit.

He reached the door, and whispered an apology to Max. Then he kicked him, and ran off into the city.

* * *

''Max! Are you all right?'' May held her brother in her arms. He was sobbing quietly, mumbling about ''Heroes'' and ''Idols'' and ''Chocolate bars'', for some reason. The rest were all just trying to recover from the shock. Only Drew seemed comfortable with everything that has happened, and he rested his legs on the mahogany table.

Brock coughed loudly. ''Everyone, now you've probably seen Ash in his true colors. Any objections, girls?''

Silence.

''I was expecting that. But Ash isn't the kind of person to just give up. He's going to come back with more and more Pokemon until he overwhelms us, or takes us down one by one.''

''So what do we do now?'' Dawn asked nervously.

''Simple.'' Brock flashed a toothy grin. ''We go to the one place he will never want to go again. The Sinnoh League Championship.''

* * *

After that, when everyone has decided what to pack and bring, May pulled Brock to one side. She was fidgeting and squirming, and was about to break under the pressure.

''Uh...Brock?'' She asked, twirling her fingers.

''Yeah?'' He replied, unsure of what May's motives are.

''How do I say this...'' May stared at the ground uncomfortably. ''You know Max?''

''Yeah.''

''Well...I've been thinking about Max, and I realized that I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now. Max needs me more than ever, and I shouldn't let anything distract me.'' She said quietly.

Brock's eyes softened. ''What...what do you mean?''

She turned away from him, unable to meet his gaze. ''I'm saying...let's break up.''

* * *

**Wow, my longest chapter yet! I hope it was good, I personally felt that the beginning was a bit boring.**

**Well, at least May and Brock aren't together now! Or are they...**

**Goodbye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4:Hatred

**Hello again everyone, and welcome back to the fourth chapter! I updated early cause I didn't have school this week, and I can probably add another chapter in 3-4 days, then after that it's the norm.**

**Review corner~**

**SuperGV88- That's not really what I intended, but your suggestion is still very good! And I will TRY to make my chapters 3-5 k from now on, but no promises!**

**Red Alfa- Thanks for reading, and I hope you still enjoy the story!**

**Light of Sins- Thanks for reading, and I hope you will stick with me until the end!**

**W.R. Winters- I don't really know what I'm doing actually, I just have a really crude plan in my head about the ending, and that's it. And Ash has been wanting to drink the super potion ever since Giovanni gave it to him, but will he use it?**

**muzafarmansoor97- Aww, thanks for the compliment! Like I said, I'll try to lengthen the chapters from now on!**

**AdvancedLover- Thanks! You won't have to puke any more! Wink wink.**

**Razzorow the Great Madman- Ash basically still hates his friends for not believing in him, but he knows there is something plotting behind them, so he tries to find out who this mastermind is, even though he could just leave his friends to die. Aww, so sweet and noble Ash! **

**I might as well say thank you all for reading, since I overflowed the review corner with it. But enough of me talking/typing. On with the chapter!**

* * *

''Wake up.''

Giovanni mumbled groggily. It was, what, three in the morning? Who in their sane mind would even dare to awaken the great and once powerful Giovanni? He shifted in his bed and turned over so his back faced the intruder.

Suddenly, he felt his body being soaked in a bone-chilling liquid, and he quickly threw his blanket off, sputtering water everywhere. A figure cloaked in gloomy drapes and a black hood sat on his chair. Giovanni rose from his bed, trembling with rage.

''Don't bother getting angry. You deserved it.'' The figure calmly spoke. ''You smell putrid, rancid, as rotten as your _former_ organisation,'' A wry smile spread across the figure's obscured face. The figure's voice was so monotonous, Giovanni couldn't pinpoint its gender.

''What do you know?'' Giovanni snapped, walking brazenly over to it. ''The Brotherhood is a great organisation!''

''_Was_,'' The figure corrected, then drooped its head, as if spotting something on the floor. ''Is that whisky?'' He pointed to the ancient glass bottle Giovanni held in his hands; The latter did not even realize he was holding it.

''Help yourself.'' Giovanni shrugged. He pulled a chair to him and sat directly in front of the newcomer, throwing the bottle to it. It caught the flying object with a deft flick of its wrist, and Giovanni chuckled, ''Mind you, that thing could knock out a whale with a single drop. I doubt you could stay sober if you took a sip.''

Giovanni swore he could see the figure smirking, ''Well then, I won't risk it. I am here because I need your help.''

The former Brotherhood leader spat on the ground, then wiped his sleeve across his lips and stared at the figure. ''What can I possibly do? And what could you possibly give me?''

''For one, I could give you back your old title as leader of The Brotherhood.''

That got Giovanni's attention. He leaned forward eagerly, lips smacking and clenching his fists together. ''What do I need to do? I'll do anything!''

The figure smiled. Just like that, he had Giovanni like putty in the palm of its hand. Another pawn added to the game, and another scapegoat for it.

''Wait.'' Giovanni's pupils narrowed down to little slits, and he straightened himself, eyeing the figure suspiciously. ''Who are you? How can you possibly give me back my old organisation?''

''Who I am is none of your concern,'' The figure replied smoothly. ''But if you insist, you may call be Labem.''

''Labem.'' Giovanni repeated, his brain processing the new information. ''That's bane in latin. Are you someone's bane?''

''More like the opposite.'' Labem frowned grimly, then brought the whisky to its lips, drinking the whole bottle in one gulp. It lowered its head to see Giovanni staring at the bottle like it was made of pure gold.

''Tastes sweet,'' Labem commented, then beckoned Giovanni closer. ''Now this is what I want you to do...''

* * *

Ash quickly ran down the streets, ignoring the angry complaints of passers-by he shoved aside.

''_What is going on?'' _He thought, as he took a left turn at a road junction. ''_Jaina and Cynthia are dead? I have to get to the bottom of this!''_

Then abruptly, Ash stopped in his tracks. Why did he even want to get to the bottom of this? Would it be better if this person who killed the girls just killed everyone else? Then Ash wouldn't have to worry about anything any more!

Almost immediately, Ash slapped himself. What kind of person was he, to even think that?! Letting his friends die just like that, no matter how undeserving they may be? But they've been accusing Ash so much already...first with Cynthia, then Max...what next? Accusing Ash of assassinating the Mayor?

His hand slowly crept to the pocket containing the green vial. He brought it to his eyes, and slowly swirled the liquid. How wonderful would it be, to simply just...forget everything that happened to him? To just be, 'reborn', and live a life without any troubles?

Ash sighed. He knew he couldn't leave his friends to die, but it tempted Ash so much, too much actually, to let the mastermind kill his friends. He spotted a small ice cream vendor in the park, and a familiar little yellow rodent stationed next to it.

''Pikachu!'' Ash scolded, walking to his Pokemon. ''You were here all along eating ice cream?!''

Pikachu gave a sheepish grin, then held up an ice cream cone to Ash, the vanilla already melting and dripping onto the floor.

''I can't believe this.'' Ash face palmed, then grabbed Pikachu's tail, dragging it along. ''No ice cream for a week!''

''PIKA!'' The little Pokemon squealed, digging its claws into the ground.

''Stop playing around Pikachu, we gotta go to the bank and check out Jaina!'' Ash pointed to the building directly opposite of them, and Pikachu finally relented. ''Thanks bud, now let's check her out.''

* * *

Pikachu wrinkled its nose at the disgusting stench that filled the room; it barely could keep about its consciousness. Ash was breathing through his handkerchief, and crouched down to inspect the bloody corpse.

''How could this be...'' He breathed, running his fingers through the giant wound in her chest. ''Someone must have came and killed her after I left. But who?''

Ash knew the answers wouldn't magically appear out of thin air. He ran a finger along the jagged edges of the cut, careful not to cause any more bleeding. ''It's...so precise and quick. And the skin is perfectly sliced, just like a knife slices through butter. The weapon must be some kind of dagger.''

He ran his finger down the body, and noticed something stuck under Jaina's left hand. ''Hmm...she must have torn it from the murderer.'' He reached in and pulled out a thin strip of grey fabric, and sniffed it.

''Ughh...why did I do that?'' Ash quickly put down the fabric. ''Smells like day old gym socks.''

''Pikachu!'' The little rodent started nudging Ash, then pointed to the road. Outside, there were a few police cars parked along the sides, and officers were already walking out.

''Cops are here. Let's go, Pikachu!'' Ash called, and he sprinted into the back door, emerging into the back end of the city, which was directly next to the haunted forest, the place Ash intended to go next.

* * *

''Pika Pika!'' Pikachu repeatedly tugged on Ash's pants, sounding nervous and...afraid.

''I know this forest is scary but we have to find out how Cynthia died!'' Ash said, shaking off the Pikachu. ''Now come on!''

Ash was almost halfway through the forest, but no sign of any dead corpses or blood or anything. It was almost as if someone knew that Ash was coming, and they hid away the crime scene.

''Pikachu!'' Pikachu sounded more alert and anxious than afraid, and it went a little further, banging against Ash's legs.

''Pikachu, stop being a baby. This forest isn't haunted.'' Ash dismissed, and Pikachu started pulling on its fur.

''Now where might Cynthia's body be...''

''PI. KA. CHUUUU!'' Pikachu screamed, and Ash turned back to tell his Pokemon off.

What he saw was not just a Pikachu, but a blazing inferno, spreading from tree to tree, engulfing it whole like a baby might engulf a pacifier. Ash gaped at the monstrous sight. The fire was about to reach them!

''Why didn't you tell me earlier, Pikachu!'' Ash snapped at it, and it face pawed. ''Never mind. We have to get out of here!'' Ash turned to run in the opposite direction, but the fire had already spread to the other trees, and it surrounded the duo all together; They were trapped!

''How do we get out of this mess, Pikachu...''

* * *

Brock sat on the bench, replaying the scene over and over again.

''_I'm saying...let's break up.''_

It played and played itself inside Brock's mind until it stuck in there like a broken cassette tape. May had cried and fled the room after that, leaving him alone in the Pavilion. A million thoughts were racing across Brock's mind, but one of them, the most unnerving and self-doubting one, kept showing up in Brock's head: Did May break up with him because she knew Ash was alive?

Brock slammed a meaty fist on the marble columns that supported the Pavilion. If only he knew what was on May's mind. If only he knew why Ash killed Jaina. If only...if only...

If only Ash didn't exist.

Brock spotted a single rose lying around on the floor. He picked it up and delicately balanced it on his index. ''It's about time I paid respect to Cynthia, for all she's done for me. Hope your spirit can rest peacefully in heaven.''

* * *

''Come on, Ash, think!'' Ash smacked his forehead for inspiration, but all he got was a sore bruise from all that knocking.

Pikachu was hugging Ash's legs. It looked so scared and fearful, sparks started flying off its electric pouches.

''Wait a minute...electricity creates fire!'' Ash realized. ''Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt and make a ring of fire around us!''

Pikachu looked skeptical, but did as Ash commanded. Its cheeks pulsated with glowing electricity, and released it in a single lightning bolt that jumped from tree to tree in a huge arc. The trees that were struck immediately caught fire, and started burning.

''I hope this works,'' Ash muttered under his breath. ''If it does, we're alive! If not, I just made our deaths twice as fast.''

Pikachu was sweating from all the heat generated, and Ash crouched down, hugging Pikachu tightly, for what might be the last minute of their lives.

Suddenly, the heat stopped. Ash didn't dare risk opening his eyes, for all he knew, he could be seeing the afterlife right now. Curiosity finally overtook him, and he dared a small peek. The ground was scorched, and smoldering remains of trees littered the area around Ash, but he was safe!

''We did it Pikachu!'' Ash hugged his best buddy even tighter. ''We did it!''

Pikachu suppressed a sigh, then noticed a small charred figure in the distance. ''Pikachu!'' It pointed.

''Hmm? What's that!'' Ash saw the figure too, and inched closer to it. With a jolt, he realized this hunk of black carbon must be Cynthia!

''Oh that's just gross,'' He wrinkled his nose at the putrid stench, and his lungs felt like they were about to break down and shrivel up into nothing. ''Now how are we going to inspect your death?'' He aimed that question at the blackened body.

''What. Happened!'' A voice said behind Ash, and he turned around to see Brock staring at Cynthia, the rose in his hand falling down to the floor.

''This isn't my fault!'' Ash protested, waving his hands frantically. ''I didn't do this!''

''Enough!'' Brock yelled, and charged at Ash. Ash barely had enough time to block when Brock rammed into him, sending him flying.

Ash got up and spat out some blood. ''Okay, now you've got your revenge. Now will you just stop and listen to me!''

''What could a murderer and arsonist possibly say to me!'' Brock growled, and aimed a blow at Ash. It bounced off his skull, and he staggered back.

''I won't let May love someone like you!'' Brock aimed another punch, but Ash dodged it.

''Wait wait wait...May loves me?'' Ash sounded puzzled, rubbing his forehead. ''I think you're crazy.''

''Ash...just get out of my sight. Leave this place, and never show your face in here again!'' And Brock walked off, leaving Ash alone.

''Jeez...this is the thanks I get for helping people?'' Ash sighed. ''What else do I get?''

''This!'' A voice behind Ash said, and Ash turned around to see Paul wrap a length of string around Ash's neck.

Ash coughed and sucked in for air, his hands fumbling on the string. Paul, however, didn't even bat an eyelid. ''You killed Cynthia! You...killed her! I loved her! Why did you have to take me away from her! Doesn't matter now. You can go and visit her in hell!''

Ash, at the sound of this, roared and pulled on the string, snapping it. He turned around and tackled Paul to the ground. ''I did not kill any one! Stop making me look like a bad guy! Cynthia probably never loved you anyway.''

Paul screamed, and lifted Ash up, ignoring his struggling and blows to the head. He walked to the edge of the hill- The forest was on a hill that had a river on one side and the city on the other- and looked down at the river.

''Everyone will thank me for this. Trust me, you'll thank me too.'' Paul smirked, and threw Ash down the hill, his screams getting softer and softer until they could not be heard.

''PIKACHU!'' Pikachu yelled, and jumped onto Paul's face.

''Get off me, you pathetic weasel!'' Paul tore Pikachu away from him, ''Serve your master in hell!'' He threw the Pikachu down the hill too, and laughed maniacally.

''I better tell the others there's no need to go to the Sinnoh League Championships anymore,'' Paul smirked, and walked off, ''Because Ash died from 'unexplained circumstances'...''

Unbeknownst to him, or anyone, was a girl crouched behind a bush, her eyes forever horrified by what Paul has done.

''Paul...killed Ash...'' Dawn whispered apprehensively, then clutched her chest, trying to steady her breathing. ''What do I do? Do I tell the others?!''

* * *

******Before anyone says anything, this is an AU, so it's perfectly fine that Paul loves Cynthia. End of discussion.**

**Done and done! I hope you all enjoyed, and if you do, please leave a review! I always love reading reviews made by anyone of you, and guests are free to review as they please too! I hope you all enjoy, and see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5:Undead

**Hiyas everybody, and I hope you're all excited for the new chapter! Now onto the review corner~**

**YouDont NeedToKnow69- Thx for reading, and don't worry! I won't leave this story unattended anytime soon!**

**Red Alfa- Okies!**

**W. R. Winters- Hehe, sorry for the mix up! And I'm pretty sure they would actually die if they listened to Ash for a minute.**

**Razzorow The Great Madman- Should I be worried you love death? Just kidding. And Ash is so pitiful, but he still wants to help his friends! *I wish I had friends like Ash***

**Muzafarmansoor97- I think my quality of work is only good, I wouldn't actually call it excellent. But thanks for that moral boost!**

**AdvancedLover- Good things will come to those who wait! (Hehe, I indirectly praised myself ^_^)**

**SuperGV88- ...Super? *Teary-eyed* S-Super? Where are you! *Sob* *Whimper* *Sniffle***

**Anyway...Please enjoy!**

* * *

Brock looked around the gates impatiently. The rest of the gang were all standing near the city entrance, but Drew and Paul were not here. Brock wanted to leave immediately, but the girls all begged him to wait a while, and Brock was forced to give leeway. He averted his gaze to Dawn, who was looking around nervously.

''Dawn, don't worry!'' Brock assured, patting his chest firmly. ''With me here, you won't be victimized by Ash!''

Dawn merely shot a troubled smile back to him, and stared at the ground. Brock noticed she was twirling her fingers absent-mindedly, and shook his head in mild amusement.

''Guys!'' Paul called, emerging from the forest. He waved a hand to the group, and trotted over to them. ''Guys! I've got great news! We don't need to go to the Sinnoh League any more!''

''Huh?'' Everyone gaped at Paul, save for Dawn. She was still fixed on the ground, and didn't seem to want to meet Paul's gaze.

''It's not a prank,'' Paul explained. ''Ash won't be bothering us any more because he's-''

Suddenly, a desperate call for help alerted the gang, and they swerved to look at the newcomer, who was slowly crawling over to them.

''Drew!'' Brock cried, rushing over to help the battered trainer up. He looked weather-beaten, with purple bruises all over his limbs, and a few cuts and scrapes on his cheeks. He wheezed and bowled over, sicking up his dinner.

''What happened!'' Paul demanded, but Brock raised a hand. ''Wait. Let him rest. He looks like he needs it.''

Drew shook his head, and raised himself to Dawn's eye level. ''I was...at the riverside when...ambushed by...man in black.''

''What did he look like?'' Dawn asked eagerly. ''Did he have black hair? And a Pikachu with him? And-''

''He was Ash. I'm sure of it.'' Drew replied firmly, accepting the mug of water from Serena, and gulping down its contents.

''How are you so sure about that?'' Paul was shaking slightly, and he grasped an arm with his other. ''I mean, it was completely dark! Anybody could've attacked you. It could be Serena, or Brock, or anyone! Surely it isn't Ash?''

Drew smiled gravely, then reached into his jacket and pulled out a limited edition Pokemon League Expo hat, then threw it on the ground. ''Took it from the perp when he tried to kill me. Remind me, Paul, who do we all know and hate that happens to own this said hat?''

Paul didn't respond, but crouched down and let out a shaky breath. His fingers stretched out, but did not go any nearer to the hat, as if it was still just a mirage, and touching it might bring it to reality. He suddenly stood up, and Brock saw that his eyes were blood-shot.

''That's...that's impossible!'' Paul yelled, shaking his head furiously. ''It couldn't be possible because...'' His throat constricted, and he looked away, clenching his hands.

''Paul...'' Drew whispered, struggling to rise to his feet. ''Because what? What were you going to say?''

Paul stepped away from the group, and lowered his head. ''Never mind what I was going to say. Just know that it's impossible.''

Brock laid a hand on Paul's shoulder. ''Whatever you have done, I'm sure we can figure out a way. Don't be afraid to tell us what is on your mind. We'll always have your back.'' Paul merely shook it away, and folded his arms.

''Paul, stop it!'' Dawn yelled, tears openly flowing onto her dress. She sniffed and wiped a hand across her nose, then pointed a finger at Paul accusingly. ''Just tell everyone what you did! Tell everyone you killed Ash!''

* * *

_A few hours before..._

''Ow...'' Ash groaned, rubbing his head, where a massive bruise began to form on his temple, and winced. ''That was so lucky...how did I even survive?''

The leaves above him rustled, and a little yellow mouse dropped onto Ash's lap, breathing heavily.

Ash smiled, and petted his buddy. ''Come on, Pikahu...we gotta get up. We can't stay here forever.''

''Pika...'' Pikachu replied, too weak to move.

''Fine, I'll carry you.'' Ash gingerly picked up the semi-conscious rodent, and pressed his back against a tree, using it as a pole to stand up.

''Ow ow ow!'' The trainer whimpered, reaching down to touch the jagged cut that ran from his thigh all the way to his sole. Must have grazed it on a rock somewhere mid-flight...a scream erupted from his throat, and he forced it down before he scared off any Pokemon. ''Great, sprained my ankle...''

Ash looked around, and spotted a small river a stone's throw away from him. It was gushing out with a radiant sparkle, and seemed to beckon Ash closer, awing Ash by its regal beauty. Ash made a run for the banks and scooped up water into his throat, enjoying the refreshing taste that lingered in his mouth.

He cupped his hands and dug into the river, and slowly dripped it into Pikachu's mouth. ''Come on buddy, drink!''

He smiled as the yellow mouse began to breathe less frequently, and soon, it was able to sit up without too much pain. Ash continued to feed Pikachu the river water, then hugged Pikachu with all his might. His eyes burned, and he felt warm, salty tears stain his cheeks, but he didn't care.

''Pikachu...we're alive!'' He sobbed. ''We made it!''

Pikachu patted Ash's head earnestly, then noticed that Ash's cut was still bleeding. It jumped out of his arms and started licking the wound.

''Eh...I'm pretty sure that will only make it worse,'' Ash laughed quietly, pushing away his buddy's fervent tongue. ''We need to get some real help. My ankle won't heal quickly on its own. Come on buddy, let's go to a hospital.'' He grabbed a tree trunk for support, and using his unharmed leg, hauled himself up. Pikachu crawled onto Ash's arms, and the latter started limping his way to the nearest hospital.

If his doubts were correct, he should be near the Sinnoh League championship tower. Ash grimaced, but he knew that they had a general hospital, and swallowed the lump on his throat as he made way for the tower.

* * *

''Dawn, this is no laughing matter.'' Brock warned, reaching out his hand in defense. ''Please tell me you're kidding.''

''I'm not.'' Dawn said with a tiny voice, and stole a glance at Paul. The latter was still facing his back towards them. ''I...um...saw Brock going out with a rose, and I thought he was cheating on May, so I followed him.''

Dawn quickly glanced at May, but she was transfixed on her Pokeball. Brock gestured for her to continue.

''Then I saw him and Ash go into a fight, and Brock left. After that, I saw Paul trying to strangle Ash, then...then!'' Dawn choked, and she fanned herself.

''Then what?'' Brock asked, gripping her arms. ''What happened?!''

''Paul...Paul threw Ash off the cliff!'' Dawn cried, sobbing into Brock's arms. ''He didn't even shed a tear!''

Everyone gasped, then Paul swerved round to face them all. ''I didn't do it! Dawn's lying!''

Drew painfully help up a hand. ''Paul, in the last few hours I have been relentlessly pursued by a man in black that has a vendetta against all of us, nearly had a dagger pierce my heart, and I threw up my dinner. I'm starving, tired, and half-alive. Please, just answer the question truthfully.''

Paul closed his eyes for a moment. ''Yes...so what if I did?!'' He thrusted a finger to everyone. ''Can you all say for yourselves that you're not happy I did it?''

Everyone was silent. But May nervously raised a hand, and Paul groaned.

''May, stop believing in him! What did he do to deserve your devotion?! He's bad!'' Paul gestured wildly, and May seemed to shrink with every word that spilled out from Paul's throat. ''He killed Cynthia. He killed her, May! Can't you see, even a little bit, that he's a spawn of Satan?''

May was hiding behind Brock now, and trembled slightly. Brock patted her on the head, then turned to Paul. ''She's just standing up for what she believes in, Paul. Let it go.''

''I see.'' Paul snorted. ''A couple will always cover up for each other.''

Brock narrowed his eyes. ''And what is that supposed to mean?''

Paul met his gaze, and they both stared at each other with ferocious intensity. ''You know exactly what I mean, Brock.''

''Stop fighting!'' May sighed in frustration. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she could see Drew smile in amusement, but was instantly replaced with a wounded frown.

''It doesn't help that we're fighting amongst ourselves,'' Drew reasoned, stepping in front of the two atomic bombs. ''Ash is alive, so you don't need to be worried, Paul. But as long as he lives, he has a personal vendetta against all of us, and I'm sure you all have heard of the term 'divide and conquer'.''

When Brock and Paul nodded slowly, Drew clasped his hands together. ''Well, let me quote another phrase. Divided we stand, united we conquer. If we fall out, we're making ourselves more vulnerable. We need to stick together; only then can we truly be safe.''

Drew walked away from the two of them, letting them digest that comment, and stopped in front of the girls. May smiled, and placed a hand on Drew's shoulder. ''I'm glad you're here, Drew. Otherwise, we would all be divided! Thank you so much.''

Drew blushed from May's compliment, and risked a glance at her. ''What do you see in Ash? Why do you keep believing in him?''

''Because I know he's telling the truth.'' May replied tersely. ''Why does nobody believe him?''

Drew closed his eyes. ''Let me see...he killed Jaina, tried to take my life, and hates us to the very core. Oh, and he also did unspeakable things to Cynthia.''

''You can say that again.'' Brock lumbered over to them, dragging his camel pack behind. ''He burned the forest where Cynthia died so there would be no evidence.''

The girls gasped at the news, and May brought her hand to her lips. ''No...''

''Yes.'' Brock slung his pack over his shoulder. ''Come on. We have a long way to go before we reach the League tower. Better get a move on now.''

* * *

Ash slowly peeked into the tower's doors. It was pitch dark, inside and outside. Ash quietly took out a pin and began unlocked the door with a single jitter; all that time spending learning from Giovanni certainly was proving to be useful. He sneaked into the cafeteria and navigated the place with pinpoint precision. After all, he had been in here before.

Ash slowly made his way past the tables and chairs, and stepped out into the main lobby. There was a medical room just next to the receptionist counter! Ash quickly limped over to the room, when suddenly, all the lights flickered to life, and a nurse stepped out from the medical room, humming softly. She turned round, and spotted Ash leaning against the wall.

''EEEEP!'' She squealed. ''HELP! THIEF!''

Ash was in no condition to argue with her, instead he tried to point at his ankle and his cut, but the nurse had already rushed into the medical room. A moment later, a doctor with half his lab coat put on properly stepped into view, hastily thrusting at Ash with a broom.

''Stay back!'' He warned, sweating profusely. ''I don't have any money.''

Ash was getting dizzy, and slumped on the wall, gasping for air. His breaths were ragged and uneven, and he raised a shaky hand to point at his ankle. The doctor and the nurse stared at him, unsure of what he was implying. Ash was ready to cry out in frustration, but he tried to make a plus sign with his fingers: The universal symbol for hospitals.

Ash smiled with satisfaction as the doctor realized what he meant, and started screaming orders to his nurse. He looked down to see Pikachu holding his finger worriedly. Until his vision tunneled and his consciousness dimmed, and all he saw was eternal blackness...

* * *

Giovanni tapped his phone impatiently, then immediately picked up once it started vibrating.

''What took you so long!'' He demanded. ''You had me waiting for an hour!''

''Unexpected circumstances,'' Was all the reply he got, then Giovanni sighed in frustration. ''Well? Did you do it?''

''Done and done.'' Giovanni stated proudly. ''I made the forest burn, just like you wanted.''

''Good. Now stop calling me! It's annoying.''

''Wait!'' Giovanni said, and he could feel the tense breathing of Labem through his speaker. ''I have some information you might want.''

''What kind of 'information' could you possibly give me,'' Labem sneered.

Giovanni smirked, and averted his eyes to the dormant Sinnoh League tower in front of him. ''Ash is in the tower. And he's injured.''

''Is he now? What a perfect opportunity!'' Giovanni heard a clap from his other end. ''I want him to watch in agony as his friends slowly die, and he could do nothing about it. I want him to spend every waking moment of his life knowing the meaning of the living dead.''

Giovanni cleared his throat. ''Why do you hate him so much?''

''None of your business!'' Labem snarled. ''Now follow my instructions. I want you to...''

* * *

May sighed. All day long she had been trekking down the mountain path. She was tired and hungry, but refused to accept a hand from Brock. They were halfway down the mountain when Brock called for a stop, which was more than fine to the panting trainer. She sat down eagerly as Drew chuckled and gave her a steaming bowl of stew.

''Eat up. You're famous for that.'' Drew smiled, then his eyes turned serious. ''We won't find anything good down there, until we reach the tower.''

May took a spoon and fiddled with the soup. ''Drew?''

''Hmm?'' He turned his gaze to May.

''I just want to say...thanks for being like, the glue to us or something.'' May giggled. ''For helping us stick together.''

Drew smiled, then patted her head. This time, May blatantly shook it and glared at him. ''Stop that! Why does everyone do that to me? It's like I'm a dog or something!''

''No! Nothing,'' Drew quickly turned away, and walked off, muttering something about hair. May sighed. It was really great that Drew was here, if not, everything would have fallen apart a long time ago. She stirred her soup as she stared at the sky, and replayed the scenes from earlier today in her head. Particularly when Drew had acted like a peace talker.

_''It doesn't help that we're fighting amongst ourselves. Ash is alive, so you don't need to worry, Paul-''_

''Wait a minute!'' May gasped suddenly, realizing for the first time the major loophole everyone had ignored. She dared a glance at Drew, who was busy talking with Brock.

''How did Drew know Ash is alive...''

* * *

**Did no one notice the loophole too? Then I did my job well XD**

**Well, this is one chapter I definitely enjoyed writing, and I hope to see more reviews soon! Bye everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6:Defiance

**Yay more ppls is reviewing! :D I love reading reviews, so thanks for...reviewing! Corner~**

**NY154- Thanks? It's always nice being complimented ^_^**

**matronium- TYs! Rest assure, I will finish this story.**

**SuperGV88- It's okay :D U r forgiven *Throws away noose*. Anyway, I have no idea how to reply to ur review without revealing more of the plot :P Welps, all I can say is...nice avatar!**

**Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai- That name. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Red Alfa- For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Think about that reaaallly hard when reading the chapter :D**

**Razzorow The Great Madman- It is off. You're not asking the right question. Or, to quote a phrase, 'A foolish man uses a fishing rod to fish; A wise man uses a worm to fish.'- Baneofpigs2014**

**thor94- You might as well ask me to give Ash a Mew and tell it to use future sight, figure out who the murderer is, and kill him/her in the middle of the night. This fanfiction isn't focusing on Pokemon, I think you figured that out after the only Pokemon mentioned is Pikachu, but instead really focuses on betrayal and stuff. So sorry, no Mewtwo or Lucario or anything. ^_^''**

**AdvancedLover- It is a clue! But can you figure it out...before another victim appears?**

**W.R Winters- You are the worm. Now let Razzorow catch the fish :D**

**Corner done~ Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Ash feebly forced his eyes open. Nausea traumatized his eyesight until his vision focused, and he could make out distinct objects in the distance. He saw...a doctor, moving around the room like a broken gyroscope- fast, relentless, improbable. A nurse stood by his side, injecting all manners of syringes at his veins, and Ash could now make out a small heart monitor taking his heartbeat.

''There there,'' The nurse cooed, lightly pushing Ash down when the trainer tried to sit up. ''You need rest, young man. Just stay put, and relax.''

But Ash couldn't just 'relax'. He reached into his pocket, and realized that Pikachu was not in its Pokeball! He quickly pushed himself up, nearly passing out from the effort, and stared into the nurse's eyes.

''Where am I?!'' He demanded. ''Where's my buddy!''

''Ah, your Pikachu.'' The doctor commented drily. He was sitting on a lavishly decorated chair, and his fingers were flying over a keyboard. He typed in a sentence before turning round to meet the patient. ''It is waiting outside in the lobby.''

Ash felt his muscles loosen, and he slumped back on his bed. The nurse hurriedly tucked his blanket in while the doctor chuckled, ''You know, you and your Pikachu must share a very close bond. It nearly caused us to have to renovate the floor.''

Ash blinked twice, before realizing the doctor must be talking about Pikachu pacing around so much. ''Ehehe, sorry about that...'' He folded his hands behind his head sheepishly.

''That's quite alright,'' The doctor held up a hand, and Ash noticed that his collar hid a small little ring studded into the fabric. ''Now, to answer your first question, you are in the emergency infirmary, and my name is Mr. Brown. But you may call me Jeremy.'' He extended a hand, and Ash took it.

''I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum,'' The trainer replied. ''I'm sorry if I made a commotion in the lobby, but I was out of options.''

Jeremy smiled affectionately. ''It is quite all right. I understand in your situation, you were up the creek without a paddle. You're lucky to even be alive. You suffered a cracked rib, which punctured your lungs, and you were in a coma.''

Ash suddenly let go of the doctor's hand, and gaped at him. ''I was out? For how long!''

''A day, sir.'' The nurse said, which surprised Ash- she had been literally a walking shadow before she spoke up. ''Mr. Brown worked all night to save you!'' She casted a nervous glance at the doctor, who didn't even look in her direction.

''Is...is the League Championships over?'' Ash asked carefully, and the two adults stared at him. Then finally, Mr. Brown shook his head.

''It has only just begun!'' Mr. Brown jabbed a thumb at the doorway. ''Right now, we're doing up all the registrations of every trainer!''

''This is bad...'' Ash muttered, before noticing that the two of them were eyeing him. ''I mean, bad for me! I'm hospitalized when I could be out there taking part in the League...'' He tried his best to look saddened, and saw that it was working.

The doctor stared at him suspiciously for a moment, and Ash was getting nervous. Then, his face broke into a smile, and he patted Ash on the shoulder sympathetically. ''It's quite all right. Registration will end in a week, which is more than enough time for you to recover! Now,'' He clapped his hands and sat deeper into his chair. ''I would like to know more about you, Ash.''

Ash contemplated telling the doctor the absolute truth, or just a little white lie. After all, he could be useful, what with the killer running around. Then again, walls have ears, and Mr. Brown was one such wall.

''How about this?'' Ash leaned forward slowly, and Jeremy mirrored the movement. ''I tell you about yourself. If I can, you don't ask, and you do one favor for me. If I do, I'll tell you everything.''

''Interesting!'' The doctor let out a short laugh. ''I look forward to hearing more about myself. Very well, I accept.''

''Well,'' Ash took in a deep breath. ''You're married to a girl a head shorter than you, and you are extremely committed in your relationship. You also kept your marriage a secret, and you bought a house with 5 rooms. You live very close to the tower, I'd say about three minutes, and you keep a small dog, maybe a pug.''

Dr. Brown gaped at him. ''But...but!'' He stuttered out, then leaned forward like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. The nurse stared at him with renewed awe, and Ash was glad he read those Sherlock Holmes books in Giovanni's personal library all those years ago.

''Well, now you owe me a favor, doctor!'' Ash chuckled. ''I hope you will honor your word, yes?''

''But...but!'' Jeremy spluttered, and smacked his cheek. ''By gosh, you are a genius! How'd you know all of that about me?''

Ash tapped the side of his head. ''Deduction. But telling you everything will just waste everybody's time, so let's just get round to my favor.''

''Ah...yes.'' Jeremy cleared his throat. ''But I won't do anything illegal or immoral!''

''You do it every night,'' Ash replied casually, and smiled when the doctor's face flushed scarlet. ''And no, I will not tell you how I know. I promise, it won't be any dirty job or anything. I just need you to...''

* * *

''Brock, do you notice anything...wrong, with Drew?'' May forced herself to sound casual. She crouched down to meet his eye level, and stared at him.

Brock stirred the stew slowly. It was already simmering, and the morning breeze only made the smell waft into May's nose even quicker. She still felt so bad about dumping Brock, but she kept telling herself that it was the right thing to do. The others were still sleeping, and the two of them were the earliest to rise.

''If you mean that he's more responsible and serious, then yes.'' Brock responded, running the ladle through the surface of the soup. ''Why?''

May shifted uncomfortably in her position. She wasn't sure whether it was a really valid point, Drew knowing if Ash was alive or not. She wanted to confess this to someone else, but was too afraid to tell them, in fear of them accusing her of trying to badmouth Drew. But with Brock, she felt a little more confident, and his smile was always a reassuring subject for her. ''I think...I think...''

''Come on.'' Brock pointed the ladle in her direction. ''You're already talking; might as well spill everything now.''

''I...I think...'' May leaned closer to Brock, close enough that she could almost touch his lips. ''I think Drew knows something we don't.''

Brock frowned. ''What makes you say that?''

''Remember when you and Paul were trying to burn each other with your eyes?'' May said, and Brock nodded slowly. ''Well, Drew said one thing that kept bothering me. He said that Ash is alive.''

''Yeah, so?'' Brock shrugged.

''Think about it! How did he know Ash is alive, if Paul threw Ash down the cliff?'' May whispered, grabbing Brock's hand. ''Brock, I'm scared! Even our friends aren't sharing their secrets! How can we trust each other?''

''Shh, don't be.'' Brock reached out, and tucked a lock of hair behind May's ear. ''I'm sure Drew has his reasons. Or maybe, he was at the river at the time, and happened to see Ash!''

''But Drew was at the river!'' May pleaded, gripping Brock's arm with both of her hands. ''He said he was at the river when he was attacked! And then he said it was Ash because he pulled out a hat from the attacker! Is it that much of a coincidence...'' May sobbed, and Brock pulled her closer.

''Stop!'' A voice yelled, and May stumbled backwards, being forced apart from Brock. She looked up to see Drew standing in front of her protectively.

''Stop trying to seduce her! She's already broken up with you! Let it go!'' Drew yelled, and Brock gave Drew a look of loathing. ''You can't change a leopard's spots. She'll never have a happy ending if she's with you!''

Brock glared at Drew, then stormed off. Drew turned around, and helped May up to her feet. ''Are you okay? Are you hurt?'' Drew asked worriedly, brushing off some dirt from May's sleeve. ''You're all filthy!''

''Eh...I'm fine on my own, thanks.'' May quickly shoved Drew's hands away, and cleaned up her shirt on her own. Drew waited until she was done, then grabbed her hands forcefully.

''May, you gotta stop this! Brock and you will never have a happy ending! You deserve someone better!'' Drew pleaded, moving closer to May. Instinctively, she took a step back.

''I...um...me and Brock weren't dating or anything,'' May blushed nervously. ''I just wanted to ask Brock about something, and it was really emotional, and I couldn't help crying!''

''And Brock tried to take advantage of it.'' Drew said firmly. ''Don't worry! I'll keep you safe from now on!''

May glanced at Brock, who was staring at the two of them. Then, he turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.

''Uh, Drew, sorry! Gotta go now!'' May said nervously, pushing herself away, and ran towards Brock.

* * *

''Wait!'' May called, and Brock stopped in his tracks. She rested her body on Brock's shoulder, panting and breathing heavily.

''Save your puppy dog impressions on Drew.'' Brock muttered, and May glared at him.

''EXCUSE ME?! PUPPY DOG IMPRESSIONS?!'' May yelled, and Brock quickly laughed sheepishly. ''Just kidding! JUST KIDDING!''

They both looked at each other, and laughed. May stopped laughing, and looked at Brock curiously. ''So...you're not mad about me and Drew?''

Brock shrugged. ''I know you don't have any feelings for him, so I'm happy with that.''

May smacked him on the face, and he yelped. He clutched his burning cheeks, and moaned in pain. ''You talk, like I'm some...some kind of pet! It's like I don't have a say in it!''

''You don't.'' Brock giggled, then squealed as May swung her palm at him. In a desperate effort to get away, Brock crouched and started crawling, when he noticed a little silver building with a giant 'L' logo stapled to the entrance.

''Look! The League tower!'' Brock called, and May followed his line of sight. Brock took the chance to sneak away before she noticed.

''Not so fast.'' Drew smirked, and manhandled Brock, shoving him back to May. ''You and May lead. I'll go call the others.''

* * *

Serena yawned and got out of her hammock. The sun was already destroying her hair, threatening to puff it up even more. She grumbled, and with a heavy hand, tightened the bands that kept her hair in place.

Suddenly, she heard a voice, and ducked behind a tree. A man walked into the clearing, stopping at the campfire to take his vibrating cell phone.

''Hello?'' He snapped, then his gaze shifted, as if the caller was an important person. ''Yes, Labem. I'm at the camp right now.''

Serena held her breath. Who's Labem? What is happening right now?!

''Okay, okay. Don't get your hood in a twist.'' The mysterious man assured, then took out a packet with white powder. ''Fine, I'll do it.''

Serena watched as the man unzipped the packet, and started pouring the powder into the stew! She stifled a gasp, and slowly reached into her pocket to alert her friends.

''Done. And yes, Ash is still at the tower.'' The man continued, and Serena's hand froze.

''Ash...is at the tower?'' Serena whispered, but before she could focus on that, her phone suddenly vibrated and played her ringtone.

The man swerved to her direction, eyes alert and unwavering. ''Someone's here. Gotta silence that dog. Giovanni out.'' And with that, Giovanni cut the call, and laughed menacingly. ''Come out wherever you are, or do you have to make me?''

''What do I do?'' Serena thought to herself wildly, then before she could think it thoroughly, ''Running away is my best option! I gotta escape from Giovanni!''

And Serena quickly sprinted off into the forest, ignoring the calls from Giovanni as she quickly fled for her life...and maybe Ash's.

* * *

**Well, hope it was well worth the days wait! Hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
